1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a Smart isolation base for sensitive structures such as Nuclear power plants especially against earthquake disturbances.
2. Background
Natural disasters, such as earthquakes, are a cause for alert given the potential disasters. These sensitive structures are structures such as nuclear power plants. There needs to be a way to restrict the lateral motion of the base while providing a stable base under normal conditions to prevent disaster. There is no prior art that efficiently addresses these concerns.
There is still room for improvement in the art.